A Sayian's Growing Pains
by Darth Playa 90
Summary: Goku is leaving Earth, which is putting Goten in a nasty situation indeed. And to cap it all, an ancient darkness has been loosed upon the galaxy and its out for Saiyan blood.


**A SAIYAN'S GROWING PAINS**

**By Darth Player 90**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic except four whose names I will not disclose here, but I think you can fill in the blanks as you read.   It takes place sometime between the defeat of Kid Buu and the beginning of Dragonball GT. Please read and review..

CHAPTER ONE: THE FIGHT IN THE ALLEY 

Goten sauntered down the sidewalk, his eyes downcast as he brooded. The street lamps bathed him in orange light, revealing an almost whimsically tall shadow. A full moon hung above the young Saiyan like some mammoth pearl. Earlier that day, Goten's father had come to him with an ultimatum.

 "Vegeta and I are leaving in a few months to colonize a new planet," he'd explained. "You and Trunks have a decision to make, son. Either you can stay here on Earth, or you can go with us to the new planet." 

Goten had felt as though someone had suddenly hit him over the head with some heavy metal object. He had stood there for a moment his mouth working soundlessly. Goku seemed to realize what consternation this statement had caused. He added quickly, "Hey, it's all right Goten!  You have a long time to think it over. The planet's not that far away, you could easily fly there in a space pod. But which ever decision you make, I'll be proud of you.  Though I really hope you'll decide to go with me. I wasn't there for much of your childhood was I?"

Goku's eyes hardened with an almost fierce resolve. "Nevertheless, it's my duty to gather the remnants of the Saiyan race. Otherwise in a few generations there'll be no one to defend the universe!" The vitality of this speech was lost upon the teenager, who was still in a state of emotional shock.

 "I-is Mom going with you?"  asked Goten, his voice breaking. Goku nodded solemnly.

"Yes, but you can stay with Gohan and Videl. Relax, Goten there's no pressure!"

_Maybe not for you,_ thought Goten ,_You've__ never cared about me or Mom!_  But he said nothing. And in a few short hours a deep, irrational hatred for his father had consumed Goten down to his marrow. How dare he force Goten to choose between leaving the home he'd known all his life and his parents?!!? 

Suddenly a sound stirred Goten out of his angry reminiscing. He shrank against the rough brick wall of an old apartment building, and peered down a shadowy alley . When his eyes had adjusted the gloom, he saw that three huge black-clad figures had cornered a young woman. Quite a beautiful young woman,in fact. She had shoulder-length, raven colored hair and bright sea-green eyes. In other words: She looked to be the perfect target.

"I told you that's all I have in my purse," she screeched at the muggers. "So just leave me alone!" 

A gruff voice answered her mockingly, "Oh, we'll leave you alone sweetheart Just as soon as we've had a little fun."  The largest of the thugs reached eagerly toward the girl's bosom.

Goten decided it was time to intervene. He picked up the lid of a nearby trash can and shouted,  "Hey, you three!".   All three turned. Goten threw the lid like a discus. It caught the nearest thug in the forehead and he went down, moaning.  The other two began circling him, growling like extremely agitated Rottweilers.

"Well, look what we got here," sneered one.  "A regular lady's man! Listen shrimp, if I was you, I'd just walk away right now. Then you'd save yourself a good thrashing!"  

The strange black - haired youth seemed not to hear the thug's threats.  "I suggest you leave that girl alone," he told the two in a voice as hard as ice. He smirked. " It'd probably save _you_ a trip to the E.R."   The thug charged , yelling like one possessed, his fists upraised. Goten calmly used the Instant Transmission technique. In a flash , he was behind the thug. His assailant looked about confusedly. Goten tapped him on the shoulder.  He turned around, and Goten delivered a devastating right cross to his cheekbone. He fell to the ground , writhing, clutching his jaw and spouting an admirably creative string of profanity. The remaining thug lunged for Goten's unguarded back. The young Saiyan's knee shot up like a piston and slammed into his would-be  

  attacker's gut. He doubled over gasping for breath. Goten hit him with an ax kick to the small of his back. He faced the trio lying on the ground and held up three fingers . " You have three seconds to get out of my sight before I beat each one of you into a coma. And if I catch you mugging someone again, I won't be so merciful.  Now, get moving you cowards!"    The muggers scrambled up and fled as fast as their legs could carry them. Goten turned to the young woman he had saved . She was gawking at him, her mouth hanging open in amazement . " W-what... how did you ...?"  

"I, uh, run on the track team... a lot. I'm pretty fast." Goten said airily.  The girl gave a nervous little laugh " I can see that."  Now Goten was able to get a good look at her. She was wearing a sweater the same teal hue as her eyes, and a pair of khaki capris. Lord, but she was gorgeous. Goten remembered when he was little, Chi Chi used to read him bedtime stories about Amaterasu, the beautiful Shintao sun goddess. This girl looked as though someone had plucked one of those illustrations from the pages of his storybook and dressed it in modern-day clothes. If he stood here much longer, Goten thought, his heart would probably burst out of his chest, it was beating so hard. He coughed and managed to stutter, "So what's your name?"

"Yukiri ," the girl murmured and spots of pink flared up in her cheeks.

            "Do you think you'll be able to make it home all right by your self?," Goten asked her.

"Oh yeah  sure. Yukiri's voice sounded far away, distracted.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then," muttered Goten.  He turned to walk away. 

"Thanks for saving me!," Yukiri shouted. Goten smiled .  He wasn't feeling so angry anymore. Quite the contrary, he was feeling elated.

CHAPTER TWO: A COUNCIL OF KAIS 

The next day Goten was unpacking books from his locker when he saw Trunks leaning casually against another locker, clad in his usual Capsule Corps jacket. "Hey Goten. Word on the street is you got one of the girls in my Algebra class out of a pretty rough scrape last night," he said.  Goten shrugged nonchalantly. "Well , I couldn't just leave her. It was nothing really."  Trunks chuckled "Sure it wasn't!"As they walked down the hall the subject turned to Goten's conversation with his father the previous night. As it transpired Trunks had gotten the exact same lecture from Vegeta    "Said it was my obligation as the new Prince to come with him," Trunks grunted. " But I beat him down. I wouldn't leave Earth for anything. Goten mopped his forehead in relief. " That's good. It's bad enough that Dad's leaving, but I couldn't stand it if you left too!" Goten and Trunks were in their sophmore year at Orange Star High School. They had joined together against the relentless bullying they received, though needless to say they'd never needed to help each other out in a brawl. Goten didn't think they'd ever lose their friendship.

Goten slept through most of Mr. Moran's lesson on cell division.  After school let out he and Trunks headed outside together. When they'd both bought a soda from the vending machines, they saw what appeared to be a large Persian cat padding down the sidewalk.  They ran toward

it. " What's up Corin?," asked Goten when they had reached the cat.  "What are you doing out here in public? If someone had heard you talking..." 

" I'd be put in a cage and shipped to a traveling circus, likely as not," said Corin dryly. He stood up on his hind legs and looked around to make sure no one was listening.  Then he whispered " I come with a very urgent message . You both are summoned to the Otherworld, where there is to be an emergency meeting of all the Kais . I was told very little, but I deem something terrible has happened ! Both of your fathers will be in attendance, so the situation must be very grave indeed." Goten and Trunks nodded. The threesome ran to the cover of a nearby house and transported themselves to Otherworld.

They arrived in Other world in the middle of a grassy meadow. There were a dozen odd pinkish clouds floating in a circle above the meadow.  Eight were occupied.  All five of the Kais were there: Old Kai, King Kai , South Kai and the rest. As Corin had said both Vegeta and Goku were there.  Goten and Trunks casually floated upward and took their respective seats.

"Ah, finally you two young hoodlums show up!," croaked Old Kai. " Young people today, no regard for punctuality.... Erm, ahem now that all the members of this council have arrived I'll get straight to the heart of the matter. Korunga, arguably the most lethal enemy the Kais have ever had, has somehow escaped from where we imprisoned him inside the Dark Void. I doubt any of us (save our Saiyan guests, as they were not alive at the time) have forgotten the destruction he wrought when the universe was young."

There was a concerted low murmur among the Kais. East Kai went paler than usual, which was quite a thing to see, and squeaked, "Simply horrible!"   

"Now the question is what are we to do about it ," said Old Kai.

"Well, I think that pretty plain to see," said Goku as he made a fist. " We hunt this Korunga down and fight him."  

"Thank you for your two cents worth, Captain Obvious," rasped Vegeta sarcastically.

"You've stated the only solution Goku ," said Old Kai. " But actually carrying it out lies on the far side of impossible.  has a power level just as high as  Majin -Buu's . It will require intensive training if you or any one else is to defeat him." 

Goku shrugged casually.  It was still a mystery , even to Goten, how he was able to treat things like this as if they were no more than minor inconveniences. " Hey, we beat Majin- Buu so we can defeat this guy.  What's the big deal?"   

"Erm perhaps, interjected Old Kai " I should explain our foes origins so you can get a clearer picture of whom you intend to face."

"Aeons ago we Kais ruled the cosmos in peace under the Three Authorities. But sadly Korunga, who was then known as Kai of the Night, fell into darkness and started lusting after power and dominance of the life the Authorities had created . He journeyed into Hell, seeking a magical artifact called the Scroll of Perdition. By reading it he learned many unholy things. Then he began a campaign across the galaxies. Entire cultures  were wiped out. When the Authorities got wind of this mindless destruction They-_He, _rather- ordered us to stop Korunga somehow. We rose up with a Saiyan army at our back (They had not yet sunken to evil) and threw him down.

"Is that a shot?" Vegeta snarled . Old Kai blinked , for he was unfamiliar with the term "a shot."  The Saiyan King was on his feet now. " I won' t allow anyone - especially not a senile old relic--impugn the honor of my race!"

"Dad , take it easy ," murmured Trunks , as he lay a restraining hand on his father's shoulder.  In a flash Vegeta punched Trunks hard in the chest. The teenager was thrown from his place on the cloud but he stayed in the air, looking at Vegeta with a hurt expression on his face. Goten flew into a rage. Like many of the other Z fighters, he could never fathom how Trunks could care for the arrogant Vegeta. But he'd had enough of Vegeta's constant abusiveness.  "Don't touch him again ever!," he roared at Vegeta. "Or I swear I'll run you down  Vegeta!  Then once I find you, there'll be a battle and I"m not going to lose!"

"Well, aren't we high and mighty all of a sudden ," smirked Vegeta. " Listen, kid, I'll give you some advice. Don't make promises you can't keep."  In answer, Goten powered up to Super Saiyan, and Vegeta did the same. They both hovered there a moment, glaring daggers at each other. " Break it up. Can't you two idiots see we have a bigger enemy here?"   This of course was Goku.  With one last malignant scowl at Vegeta, Goten powered down at drifted back down to his cloud. A moment later Vegeta followed suit.

"I believe that's everything," interjected Old Kai weakly. " I urge you all to keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. That concludes this meeting."

"Well, looks like we're in for a big fight, eh Goten?,"   said Goku brightly. Goten eyed him coldly and said nothing. " Well, I guess I" ll see you at home then?" Goku murmured awkwardly. Goten could tell his father's feelings were hurt by the silent treatment. Good.  "See you later then," said Goku and flew off.

CHAPTER THREE : SHOWDOWN IN SPACE 

            So how have the last two chapters been?  Like the romantic sub-plot?   There's more action to come, in this chapter in fact.  Read and review!

One month later.

            That evening Vegeta sat in his favorite armchair, idly channel -surfing. Television was still something of a providence in his eyes. They had invented it some seven hundred years before on Planet Vegeta, but it was usually used by the government to make sure Lord Freiza was perceived as a benevolent ruler. Needless to say , that hadn't quite worked. And anyway, Vegeta had spent most of his childhood blowing up Saibamen in his training chamber he hadn't had time for such frivolities.

Heavy metal blasted from Trunk's room disrupting his thoughts.

Vegeta scowled._ It's a wonder he can still hear when he's listening to that infernal racket all day!,_ he thought.   The screen crackled to life, and the face of the annoying blonde - haired reporter who always seemed to referee the World Martial Arts Tournament droned into a microphone. " We interrupt this program to bring you a special bulletin.  Russian government officials say their satellite _Sputnik  _ has spotted what appears to be a UFO. Here's some of the footage their space agency agreed to disclose to the public.  Vegeta gasped. A ship resembling a black metal ball floating on an axis met his eyes.  But that wasn't the worst of it. Jutting from the center of the ship was a long thin barrel .  It was a plasma cannon!  Vegeta recognized it; it looked just like the one from Frieza's ship!  He flung himself from the chair and hurried to grab his scouter and armor. Excitement and bloodlust replaced his initial feelings of fear and shock. He would defeat Korunga himself and prove to everyone that he - not Kakarot- was the supreme Saiyan warrior!

 Korunga's  spaceship orbiting Jupiter

 The Demon King Korunga was in very good spirits .   Everything was going according to plan ; soon he would have revenge on both the Kais and the Saiyan vermin!   He looked out across the stars .  He had never quite gotten used to seeing such beutiful sights; after two millennia in a realm of absolute nothingness one began to appreciate such things.  An awful wrath boiled up inside of the Demon King.   No matter what atrocities he may have committed in his attempt to bring unity to the universe, he had not deserved the sentence which the Kais had placed upon him! No sentient being could have!   Two thousand years of unending loneliness, with death tauntingly out of reach, a living hell.  He shuddered .   Suddenly , a streak of white fire cut across the darkness of space like a white hot knife.   He caught a glimpse of the space pod's pilot .  A face from the past.  So this must be the heir to the throne of the all- mighty Saiyans , King of a planet full of doddering apes!  And he was heading right into Korunga's trap , a monkey scurrying eagerly into the open mouth of a cobra.  The day of reckoning would soon be at hand!

 Vegeta' s space pod docked in Korunga's  station.  The Saiyan monarch leapt onto the cold , black tiled, metallic floor. " Korunga !," he roared " Show yourself, craven, and do battle with me!" 

A door opened with a whoosh and there stood Korunga.   An involuntary shiver ran down Vegeta's spine.  The man had the physique of a titan!  Clad in dark green suit not unlike Dabura's round metal plates of armor adorned Korunga's shoulders.  His face was a mirror image of his descendant's . The same towering column of black hair and mustaches.  And his eyes, huge yellow eyes like that of a tiger that seemed to hold you in their gaze and never let go.  Vegeta shook his head .  He could not- would not - show fear in front of this ... this abomination!    "

"Doth my ears deceive me or are you really foolish enough to challenge me, Vegeta?"   The Saiyan maintained a stony silence.  " Very well step inside by all means ."    He turned and then looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, and Vegeta.  Don't try anything while my back is turned.  I'd hate to have to remember the King of the Saiyans as a coward."  

Vegeta gave vent to a wordless snarl, but for once held his temper and followed Korunga inside another identical room.  The Demon King faced him. "May the best man win."   Vegeta launched himself at his opponent and kicked out at Korunga's huge neck, hoping to break it and end the fight then and there .  However, Korunga calmly grabbed his foot and in a sudden burst of energy he threw him bodily across the room. Vegeta hit the opposite wall, hard, and slid down slowly.   Before he had time to batt an eyelid, Korunga was on top of him again and delivered an uppercut to Vegeta's jaw. Stars exploded in front of his eyes.  He blinked several times and then witnessed a horrendous sight.  The Demon King's face had become tar-like. It started to run like rain down a window, and formed into a disgusting beige pool at Vegeta's feet. And in its place, a paler face stared back at Vegeta, one with a prominent chin, and red hair across its head.   It was Recoome's face! 

"I'm disappointed Vegeta!,"   boomed the voice of his long-dead foe.  "Clearly you possess none of your ancestors' strength. But weakness is to be expected from someone who could not even defeat this muscle-brained lout."

Convulsions shook Vegeta's body.  This could not be happening! It had to be a nightmare.  Recoome was dead!   "Shut up!" he roared. " Final Flash!"  The huge globule of energy rocketed from Vegetas's hands. It hit Korunga dead-on and enveloped him in blinding whiteness. Vegeta panted, drained, for he had focused a great deal of energy into the one attack. No one could have survived that! A layer of dust rose up from the floor, and through it Vegeta could make out a huge black silhouette.  The dust dissipated and there was the Demon King .  He was on his knees and also panting . He looked up and (much to Vegeta's relief) there were those hideous yellow eyes. " Not bad at all Vegeta," he wheezed.   "But as before your strength and mine are hardly comparable . Why fight a battle you know you cannot win?"   His voice was low and compelling. "I know of the other full Saiyan, the one you call Kakarot. He humiliated you by defeating Recoome and many others.   Join me and together we will destroy Kakarot and all the human filth. I would spare your son, of course, and your wife, but only if you agree to serve under me. Otherwise..."  He let the sentence hang.

It is quite possible Vegeta may have been seduced had it not Korunga spoken those last few words. Instead, his mouth curved down into a derisive frown.  "So that's your idea of battle, is it ?  Fighting helpless human women. You have exposed yourself as a liar and a coward. A Saiyan's word is his life. Much as I despise him, I would not betray Kakarot-at least not for an eternity of servitude." 

Korunga bowed his head , as if expecting this response. " Then I'm afraid I cannot allow you to live. Goodbye, Vegeta."

**CHAPTER FOUR: A SHOCKING DEVELOPMENT.**

 This title's just daring you to read on isn't it?  Don't leave me hanging!  P.S. : I know the villain's name sounds like the Namekkian dragon's but a guy can only be so original. And you gotta  admit this is not a bad fic.

Back on Earth, Goten and Trunks were at the local gym, keeping in shape by facing each other in a kick boxing match. Both had more bruises than they could count, but neither was willing to give an inch.  Suddenly Trunks's watch started beeping . He looked down at it, and pressed a button. There was a crackling sound and the screen where it should have showed the time was consumed by static. A second later Bulma's face filled the screen.  She was shaking and there were red spots down around the bottom of her eyes , as though she had been doing a great deal of  crying. " Trunks!  Oh Lord, I'm so glad I was able to contact you! L-listen I'm afraid something terrible's happened to your father!"    Trunks was shocked but knew he couldn't show fear in front of Bulma, not in the state she was in.

"Whoa, Mom, slow down!  Tell me very calmly what's happened to Dad."  

            "W-well , when I came home from work, he wasn't at home. I checked the tracer that your Grandfather put in his ring and it turned out he was in space aboard that UFO that was on the news!"  Goten and Trunks exchanged a dark look.  They mouthed "Korunga" in unison.

"Don't worry, Mom, we're going to find him."

Bulma's face brightened. "Oh, I knew I could count on you two. Here are the coordinates."  And she vanished from the screen. Then a screen that looked not unlike the Dragon Ball radar Trunks had used as a child appeared. The two studied it for a moment then rushed out of the gym,

Korunga conjured up a black ki ball with  a single, pulsing white light in its center. With a roar he launched it at Vegeta.  It caught the Saiyan in the stomach and once again he flew backwards. There was a whoosh as the door opened and in rushed Goten and Trunks, both second -form Super Saiyans .  Goten leapt at Korunga and his feet pummeled the Demon King's stomach again and again, driving him back, whilst the teen remained in the air.  Trunks appeared behind them, sword drawn. With a cry he slashed Korunga's back in a downward stroke.   The former Kai  crumpled.  The pair turned to walk away. Then suddenly Korunga's huge fists shot out and gripped them both.  Red lightning crackled the length of the boy's bodies and both screamed in agony.  After a minute or so they were released. Korunga struggled but finally managed to elevate his head. He grinned wickedly. " R-round one goes to you, whelps," he wheezed . " But I just used my ace in the hole. Flee, but be sure you will both die for this!"

 The two teens stumbled away and managed to help Vegeta to his feet.  A feeling of weakness had just come over them both. Vegeta hung back, his eyes wide with disbelief.  His scouter must be malfunctioning. But he had a sinking feeling that it was not. _Their power levels.__ They've decreased by the thousands! _he thought.

        "You go on; the space pod only holds one and we have something to take care of." Goten was lecturing Vegeta. The Saiyan monarch sniffed stiffly, for he always loathed being told what to do.  He climbed inside the pod all the same. When Vegeta's space pod had gone, Goten told Trunks of his daring plan. "I remember in science class, Mr. Moran told us energy can be absorbed but not created. Well, it's obvious he didn't know anything about ki, but the theory is solid. So maybe if we got close enough to the sun, we can absorb some of it's energy."

Trunks nodded. "Anything's better than being like this," he said disparagingly. " I don't think I can even go Super Saiyan anymore!"  They both began drifting to the golden monolith that was the Sun. Goten was floored by the size of it.  He signaled to Trunks to stop. Now came the pain--unrelenting pain; it was as though hundreds of flaming darts were jabbing at his skin. But with it came strength. Within five minutes his skin began to blacken. The hairs on his head started to shrivel . He gave a long shout of agony, and before he knew it he had passed out.

When he came to, Goten found himself lying on an operating table .  The concerned faces of Bulma, Trunks, and Dr.  Briefs were staring down at him.  He heard Trunks's sigh of relief.  "Thank goodness you're alive," said Dr. Briefs. "It was touch and go there for a while, even after you'd been in the rejuvenation chamber.  You're lucky Trunks got you out of there when he did, or you might have been a goner." 

Goten looked up at Trunks.  "Thanks pal.  I owe you one: big time." 

"Oh and by the way," chimed in Bulma's voice.  " I took a skin sample while you were unconscious and I discovered that a Saiyan's skin cells open up to sunlight ( and Brute waves ) the way a plant's does.  You've regained a lot of your energy, but you'll need to train hard if you plan to fight this guy again. That was a brilliant theory of yours, Goten .  It almost makes up for how stupid you were in trying to test it out." 

Presently, the metal doors opened and in stormed Chi Chi, looking as though her face was being filled with boiling water.  Before you could blink, she was beside the operating table; she slapped Goten with all the strength she could muster. It was akin to being hit with a good- sized cinder block, and Goten could have sworn that one of his teeth had been jarred loose.

"Goten if you _ever_ do something that stupid again I'll ... I'll ...!!"  Her voice subsided into a furious growl. Then she went rigid and smiled slyly. "I'll take you to get your tetanus shot!"  Goten's mouth opened in a silent scream.   Like Goku, he lived in mortal fear of shots.  He stuttered, "B-but I've already had my tetanus shot."   

Chi Chi leaned closer, her eyes aflame.  "Do I _look_ like I care?"  Goten had to admit that she did not.  "Oh and don't forget, Goten honey, you've got that big Geometry test tomorrow. Suddenly she was all smiles again. "Luckily I brought something for you to study with."  She dropped a huge brown book, about five inches thick, onto his stomach. When he'd gotten his breath back, Goten heaved the book up to eye-level and read the title. "_The Big Book of Everything That Might Conceivably Have to Do with Mathematics_?" "Gee, thanks Mom."  But she had already left. He smiled.  She'd never change.

CHAPTER FIVE:FINAL BATTLE 

Korunga's spaceship was hovering over the city. The Demon King himself had his massive arm around the neck of a beautiful black -haired young woman.  If it first you don't succeed, try and try again!  This was it; the hour when all his planning would come to fruition. Below him he now spotted Goten and Trunks both, once again, as second form Super Saiyans. They had both caused him to spend the last week floating in a rejuvenation chamber.  "You young fools!"  boomed orunga , his voice suddenly deeper than thunder. " Well, you're welcome to try to stop me. But I wouldn't advise it. You see, I have something very dear to you, Goten son of Kakarot."

Goten gasped.   Yukiri was beside the Demon King, bound and gagged, with his arm around her. How dare he touch her!  "You coward! Get your hands off her!"  Goten launched himself at the ship. " No don't do it Goten! We've got orders to destroy that cannon!" cried Trunks. He began to fly after Goten. Korunga grinned; and began to conjure a black ki ball. "Noooo!" roared Goten. Too late. Korunga fired the ki ball. It tore into Yukiri's back, ripping a bloody hole in her stomach. She fell to her knees, those beautiful sea-green eyes slowly filming over.  Now they had another problem. The plasma cannon began to hum, its barrel filling with red energy.  Before Trunks could batt an eyelid, it fired. The beam shot beneath the center of the Earth, and created a gigantic crater in the dust underneath them. And from that crater rose two faces Goten had hoped never to see again; and yet they were not the same faces. One was not unlike Super Buu's , with the same long tail running down his back, Only his skin was darker than pitch, his eyes like unmarked flaming rubies in his skull.  Golden hoops hung from his wrists. But the most peculiar thing about him was that he had _four_ arms! As for his companion, she bore a great resemblance to a hag and did not                  - did not look at all unlike a female version of  Babidi. Except her face was stretched up and down, as though a child had found her pale yellow face and thought it was puddy. Her finger nails were talon-like, in the vicinity of six inches long. She was wearing a deep purple dress, with what appeared to a human skull serving as a brooch. " To me, my generals!" boomed Korunga. " Let us dispose of these apes and then there shall be_ no one_ to oppose us."

He floated over to the black skinned warrior. " Borkuun , my old friend, are you feeling ready for a battle?"  When Borkuun responded his voice was raspy and like what you might imagine a snake's might sound like. " I will follow you to the death Lord Korunga." 

" And you Bibida?" boomed Korunga.

 " I shall as well, great King," cackled the yellow-skinned hag.  " Then to business ." said Korunga. " Attack!"   Borkuun flew at Trunks one fist drawn back. Trunks brought his down on the offending arm as it passed by. It dropped toward the ground far below severed at the elbow

elbow. However a second had grown in its place a moment later. " Crud I thought he might be able to do that," murmured Trunks and struck again at Borkuun's chest.  The monster caught it by the blade though, and wrenched it from his opponent's grasp. Then he tossed the sword almost casually over his shoulder. It landed point -down in the dust far below. In an instant Borkuun was on Trunks, all four arms flying black blurs. Trunks flew back into a nearby rock formation, his body making a crater as it hit hard unyielding stone. " This guy's tough," Trunks murmured as he wiped blood from his lip. " Time to take it up a notch!"  He flew at top speed toward his adversary, and drove an elbow into the dark warrior's sternum. With a yell Borkuun flew backwards in his turn, his red eyes wide with surprise.  But Trunks had never been a particularly merciful person.  He kept up a constant deluge of ki blasts, and each found their mark.  Borkuun's body hit the ground along side Trunks's sword. The teenager landed calmly a few feet away from his foe, who was trying with little success to push himself up from where he lay flat on his stomach

He turned around and the two locked eyes. " Get away from me !" roared Borkuun.

 " Spare me your sniveling," replied Trunks. He hauled the dark warrior up by the head tail and jerked it once. The dry snap of his opponent's neck was audible to all. Trunks dropped the body and cooly placed his sword back in its sheath. " Now now, little children should not play so rough!," cackled Bibida's voice.  Trunks looked up and sure enough, there was the hag. " Oooh, I used to love softball when I was a girl," Bibida nattered on to no one. Then her eyes hardened and she glared down at Trunks. " Let me show you how we played!"

 She plucked the skull from her dress and hurled it at Trunks as though she were pitching to it to him The skull began to glow with red ki energy and then exploded sending a ring of red energy rocketing in all directions!  It sliced through far away buildings, but most importantly it hit Trunks dead on.  He lay there gasping. Pain, unrelenting pain, was coursing through him!  He hadn't felt the like since he'd been killed by Cell long ago... but he couldn't die, not now!  " Goten ," he gasped I need your help."

   But his friend was oblivious to everything around him .  Except Korunga, and the pain of losing Yukiri.  " You took her away from me," he said to the Demon King calmly.  " But now my goal in life is to make you pay for it!"

   He let out a scream, and electricity began to crackle around his body.  Slowly Goten's hair began to grow, until it reached his waist.  He had become a Super Saiyan 3.  " Incredible," murmured Trunks. " Not one of us who is half- Saiyan has _ever _been able to reach that level of power on our own."    He called out to Goten.  His friend looked down at him, then back up at Korunga. " I'll deal with you later," he growled and flew toward Bibida.  He focused his energy, feeding all his emotions into a ball of ki growing between his hands.  He launched the now huge beam of energy. The force sent his hair to waving wildly. Bibida had but a second to turn around and see her destruction coming towards her, before she was enveloped by the beam.  " Trunks " said Goten. " You have to bail out ; I'll be fine you just go!"

  With a quick nod Trunks pushed himself off from the ground and zoomed toward the shining skyscrapers of the nearby city.  " Now," said Goten " Let's wrap this up."  Korunga nodded once and they flew at each other.   Their arms and legs were blurs and they each scored some brutal hits. Without warning something orange dove like a falcon from the sky and barreled into Korunga. It was Goku and he had delivered a flying kick to the fallen Kai's back.  "Sorry I'm late," he said and then looked Goten up and down, wide-eyed. " Well you _have _gotten stronger.  Guess I'd better go all the way too huh?"  Goten gave a wordless nod; Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3.

   " It looks like a two for one deal," chuckled  Korunga.  He sent his elbows into the guts of both Saiyans , who were on either side of him. Then he grabbed Goten's arm and used him like a fly -swatter against Goku. Father and son slammed into one another.  Unperturbed, Goten threw himself again and again at his foe.  Cupping his fists together Korunga slammed them into Goten's head.  Everything was spinning around Goten felt as though he might be sick.  Then he heard his father's voice seemingly from far away. " Goten listen to me! I know you're angry at me right now but we have to work together if we're gonna defeat this guy."   Goten slowly nodded and then he felt a jolt of energy, as if he'd just awakened from a deep sleep. The teen's lips curved into a confident smile. Then both Saiyans flung themselves at their opponent, punching and kicking until their bodies became a spinning cyclone of color. The spinning stopped, and Goku had Korunga in a full nelson.  " All right finish him off!"   Goten flew at Korunga fist upraised, preparing to perform the powerful technique Piccolo had taught him while they were training in Bulma's time chamber.  His fist became enveloped in a globe of sky blue energy, flecked with violet. " Special Beam Fist!" he roared. The energy ball slammed into Korunga's chest.  Then his body began to break up. It divided into tiny pixels until there was nothing left.  Father and son floated there panting for a moment. " Hey Goten?" 

" Yeah?"

" You know how I was planning to leave Earth with Vegeta?" 

" Uh-huh" 

" To heck with it . I'm staying here for good."

And for the first time in five weeks, Goten smiled at his father.

CHAPTER SIX: A LOVE REBORN 

Kami's  palace.

The Black Star Dragon Balls sat on seven marble pedastols on top of a dais.  All were gathered at the foot of the dais- both Trunks's and Goten's family. Even Vegeta was there; he had been talked out of colonizing a new planet.  It was Goten who broke the silence. " Shenron, we implore you, come forth from your sleep."

 There was a crack of lightning, and the awesome serpentine body of Shenron appeared.  His blood red eyes locked with Goten's.  " You may have one wish. Voice it now." 

 " We wish to bring this girl back to life."  Goten held up a photo, taken in a shopping mall photo booth. Yukiri and himself were both in it , laughing and smiling. " Her name is Yukiri." 

" Your wish has been granted," boomed Shenron and he vanished.  In his place there a circular portal into unending whiteness. Yukiri stepped out of it, looking around confusedly.  Goten ran forward, tears streaming down his face, and embraced her fiercely.  " What happened that man he killed me-?"

 Goten cut her off " It's a long story .  Oh I'm so glad you're back!"  After Yukiri had been introduced to Goku and Chi Chi , Goten said " So you want to go to Riccio's Pizza Parlor. It's karaoke night."

 " Sure I'd love to."  The two lovers clasped hands and then Goten whisked them away to the real world.  Chi Chi let out a sentimental " Aaaaaaawwww!"   At this Trunks made a wretching sound as though he were about to throw up.  Laughter echoed around the room.


End file.
